Granger
by Millie55
Summary: Hermione is being torured by Bellatrix, what do you exspect Draco to do? Dramione! One-shot.


**Hello everyone, due to the requests of my facebook page fans I will be taking a stab at my very first Dramione fic. It will be a one-shot taking place during the scene from the movie when Bellatrix is carving 'Mudblood' into her arm, of course with my own special twit. Hope you guys like and to my FB fans from my fan page: This is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Potter and Weasley are dragged down to the cellar as I watch uneasily from the side of the dining room. Aunt Bellatrix pins Hermione against the ground and she begins to whine in fear. It pierces my ears and I look down at the ground trying to hide the restraint on my face. Granger – fucking Granger, that dirty mudblood– stole my heart. How could I care for such a thing! Her screams fill the air and I clench my eyes shut tight remembering the year before.<p>

_Flashback:_

_I stand hunched over the sink in the girls lavatory inhabited with Moaning Myrtle. I splash cold water up on my face cooling myself down from the stress. The bathroom door slams open; as I spin around I pill my wand out of my pocket. Granger freeze in place, her eye red and tears streaking her face. I slide my wand back in my pocket and hunch back down over the sink. Her footsteps echo through the lavatory as she approaches me. I turn to face her and look down into her deep brown eyes._

_My heart begins to beat rapidly as I wipe the tears from her cheeks. She grabs my hand lightly and pulls me close to her as she sobs. The feeling that someone needs me is overwhelming as I run my pale fingers through her curls of brown hair. She looks up at me and I caress her cheek. I lean down slightly brushing my lips with hers._

_End of Flashback._

Her shrieks continue and I punch the wall in fury, I can't stand here and listen to this – not her pain – anyone but her! I go to pull my wand from my pocket but don't want to risk hitting Hermione. I run towards Hermione and my Aunt kicking her off Hermione. I lift her up off the ground; wrapping her in one of my arms as I block jinxes from my mother and father. The two of us run outside of the manor when she stops me. "What are you doing? What about Ron and Harry?"

"Hermione, I love you. You're the only person I care for – the only person I need by my side. Run away with me." Her eyes widen as she looks from me to the manor unsure what to do. "Hermione..." I trial off and she grabs my hand. "Let's go."

**Nineteen years later:**

I walk through the barrier dividing the muggles from the Hogwarts express to have two small children grasp onto me. "Daddy!" My daughter Dianna smiles in excitement. Her light brown hair curling down to her shoulder that are covered in a black cloak, her crystal clear eyes smiling up at me. "We didn't think you would make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile as her older brother Scorpious steps back beside his mother; Hermione, who has aged beautify over the years. Unlike his sister Scorpius has taken in Hermione's big brown eyes and my white-blonde hair. He gives me a snooty crooked smile that reminds me of when I was in my third year at Hogwarts. He sees his friends from his house of Slytherin and runs off without a goodbye.

Dianna wraps her small hand around two of my fingers and walks me to the train where Hermione and I get down to her level. "Daddy, I'm scared..." She hums with watery eyes.

"There is no need to be honey. You will make friends, and if you need anything I'm sure mommy's old friend Professor Longbottom will help you." Hermione says sweetly.

"But what if I'm put in Hufflpuff?" She questions. "Scorpious said everyone makes fun of Hufflepuffs."

"Whatever house you are in; Let it be Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflpuff I assure you they will be glad to have you. You will rise to the top." I smile at her as the train whistle blows. "Now go – you don't want to be left behind do you?" She runs off onto the train, Hermione and I step back, putting one arm behind each other. "We did a good job." She says as she rests her head on my shoulder.

I glance over to the left to see the Potters and Weasleys invading the platform, they breed like rabbits. Potter had married the Weasley girl popping out three of their own. Ronald married Susan Bones: having multiple red haired children. "Draco?" Hermione tries to regain my attention. "Honey? Are you okay?"

"Fine, dear. I'm just so lucky to have you."


End file.
